


Mondays Always Suck

by kayd (KayD)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Slow burn af because i suck at updating, Will undoubtably get editted soon, fantasies, outdated pairings, stepcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayD/pseuds/kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondays always suck, but this one was probably the worst. And definitely the most eye opening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek slumped against his bedroom door as he clicked the lock into place, letting his head make a loud thunk against the solid wood. He was done with today. Homework be damned, he was exhausted and he just wanted to chill, maybe jerk off, then go to sleep. Mondays always sucked, but this one in particular was just a shit storm.

He and Casey got in a very loud, very public fight at lunch, during which she shot nasty remark after nasty remark and he laughed them all off and taunted her and tried his damnedest not to feel heavily aroused by the flush of her face and how close she was getting. She was close enough to grab and kiss and grind against - he’d bet money it’d make her shut up. Or not, in a much better way. He’d felt his ears burning at his own imagination and smacked her lunch onto the floor to compensate. She stormed out of the cafeteria, but not before he caught the glossy teary eyed look on her face.

He clunked his head against the door a few more times at the thought. Pissing off Casey was fun, making her frustrated and flustered was hot, but seeing her actually hurting was something he kind of regretted. He let his head fall hard against the door one more time and then turned to shuffle to bed. He tore off his shoes and his pants, shrugged out of his shirt and threw himself onto his unmade pile of sheets, flumping onto it and enjoying the squeak of the springs in protest.

He smacked the play button on his stereo and let his music blast much louder than it probably needed to. Propping himself up on his pile of pillows, he stared at the wall across from his bed, the thin wall that stood between him and Casey. He let himself imagine what she was up to and he was a little disappointed that he imagined her doing mundane boring Casey things. She was probably writing a poem or doing next week’s homework or reading some enormous book for pleasure. She probably in those stupid button down pajamas, the ones with clouds and stars on them, laying in bed, wrapped around a pillow, getting more and more frustrated with his loud music.

He palmed himself through his boxers and tried to think about something else, some hot girl from school or a swimsuit model from sports illustrated, but he kept seeing long brown hair pulled in a tight ponytail, pink lips hanging open in disgust, blue eyes bright and twinkling with a challenge. He hissed as he felt himself grow hard in his hand at the thought of his keener step-sister. He wanted her to think about him, wanted her to turn red in frustration, wanted her to pull his hair, and shout at him, and show interest in what he was saying, even if it was in rage. He let his hand slip through the slit in his boxers and his head thud back against his headboard as he started to stroke his cock with visions of Casey running though his mind’s eye.

Casey shouting at him from across the lunch room, Casey whining about his attitude and his lack of respect for her personal space, Casey turning pink when he touched her, Casey twitching slightly when he slid his arm around her waist, Casey’s eyes growing dark in anger and maybe even desire when she glared at him. Casey in her stupid button down pajamas, standing in front of him, fiddling with the buttons and refusing to make eye contact as he pulled her close to him. Casey breaking his name the way only she does, quieter than normal. Casey Casey Casey.

He was panting now, eyes screwed tight, heart racing and hand pumping fast over his aching erection, making small thrusts into his grip. He groaned low, feeling it mix with the music, feeling light headed. He was so close. Then she was there, pounding at his door, shouting at him, breaking his name and whining, and he was losing it fast. He sat up, eyes locked with the shaking thudding door and imagined it was his headboard thudding as he thrust against her. He listened hard for his name on her lips and imagined it being said in lust rather than anger. He thought of Casey in her pjs at his door as he touched himself thinking of her, while she had no idea, and he groaned, this time a little louder half hoping she'd hear it, as he came onto his fist.

He went limp, breathing hard. Then he scurried to his feet, heat flooding his face as he rubbed his cum onto his shirt from earlier, before throwing himself against the door-frame, undoing the lock, and throwing the door open. Derek looked at her, at her hair falling out of her ponytail, at the flush on her cheeks from yelling, at her heaving chest as she breathed just as hard as him, and knew he was royally fucked.

Casey was looking at him in expectation, waiting for the retaliation, waiting for the poor attitude and rude words, but he just stared at her. His eyes looked dark, he looked flushed, and he was wearing nothing, but boxers. She stepped back and shook her head.

“Turn your noise down, Derek, some of us need to sleep so we can do something with our lives.”

She turned on her heels and marched back to her room, feeling his eyes follow her all the way there. She slammed her door shut and fell back against it, hand on her chest, feeling her heart flutter as she thought of him. Too much. She felt too much. She tried not to think about what he had been doing before she’d knocked, but she was clever and she knew and she felt pangs of heat in her belly and a slickness in her panties and she felt too much at this realization.

Mondays always sucked, but this one in particular took the cake. The fight she and Derek had had a lunch had taken its toll on her. She knew she was blushing as they traded insults, knew she was getting too close, knew she was getting too wound up by his smug grin and heavy looks and tense words. She knew that when his ears lit up red that he was thinking of something inappropriate, something about her, and knew that it was going to make for a messy end to the fight. With her lunch dashed on the floor and his victorious laughter ringing in her ears, she had made a mad dash out of the cafeteria and found the nearest empty unlocked classroom. She wiped tears from her cheeks and fought to breathe as he filled her head. Her frustration was sexual as well as from anger and she knew it and she hated it.

Her thoughts returned to the present, returned to her current frustration, returned to the heated images of Derek, fresh from masturbation, pressed against the door, looking at her with red ears and dark eyes. She knew it was so wrong, so very wrong, to be turned on by that, for so many reasons, topping the list being that he was her brother. _STEP brother_ , said a voice in her head, a voice that sounded a lot like Derek’s. She moaned and flew into her bed, turning off the lights and curling up in her blankets, trying to block out her thoughts the way she used to try and hide from monsters. Nothing bad could find her when she hid under the sheets, not the boogeyman and not her driving urges. In the dark, she could hear the silence and realized that Derek had turned off his music. She groaned. He couldn't do that, look at her with lusty eyes and do what she told him. It was too much.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she slid her hand into her pajama bottoms, let her hand glid over her wet clit, tried to hold back a sigh as she began to rub her fingers against it. She spread her legs, let her other hand find it’s way down to part her labia as her fingers found a rhythm, rubbing hard circles on the sensitive bundle of nerves. She didn't want to think, didn't want to use her imagination, but it didn't stop her mind from conjuring fantasies, a darkly lit bedroom, hands fisted in sheets and hair, nails digging into skin, and teeth finding purchase on ear lobes and necks.

She tried so hard to keep in vague as she ground up against her fingers, tried to keep faces and distinct features out of it as her free hand slid down to tease its way into her. But then the hair in her fantasy was a mess of unkempt brown fluff, the teeth nipping onto her found a mouth and voice to go with it and the words were teasing and tempting, and the face looking down at hers had dark eyes and red ears. She let out an involuntary moan and half hoped Derek heard it. She shuddered as she fingered herself to completion, thinking about Derek leaning in against her own doorway, grin mocking, eyebrows raised suggestively, normal everyday Derek bringing her over the brink of orgasm, making a wet mess of her hands and underwear.

Too much. She felt too much.


	2. Tuesdays Was A Little More Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I finally did it! I am so sorry this took so long. I will be writing more of this, I'm finally in the head space where I can write again. I think I'm gonna write a chapter for every day of this week in their life.

Tuesday mornings were normally quite pleasant. Things were less hurried, less panicked, everyone slightly more prepared than Mondays. They were  _ usually  _ just so. But when Casey woke up with her alarm and slid her legs from under the covers, she remembered why her pj top and bottoms didn’t match. She remembered the blur of purely Derek as she came alone last night and she knew this Tuesday would be far from pleasant. She sat still on her bed and listened for sound from Derek’s room, any evidence he was awake, that he would be where she would be as the morning progressed, any sign that she may have to get close, too close to him again.

When she heard only snoring, she sighed a half sigh and stood to work her way through the morning routine. Bag packed, dressed, hair tied up tight, teeth brushed - done with a quiet sneak across the hall - a light dusting of makeup, set and ready to go. All that was left was to leave her room and eat breakfast. Again she stopped to listen for Derek, still only snoring. Maybe she should wake him up. Maybe she should go in and help him get ready. But then… then she’d be next to his bed with its dark tangled sheets, full of Derek, stained with her fantasies. Maybe she shouldn’t.

And yet…

As she made her way down the hall, she paused just above the stairs and chewed her lip, arguing with herself. The well-thought out argument her mind was making was concise and clear. Don’t put herself in that position. Don’t risk the awkwardness. While they were both seniors, there were still months to go before graduations. Plenty of months of close proximity, limited privacy, further temptation.

But the arguments her body was making were strong and heavy. Her hormones were rolling over her and that same little voice that corrected her last night - that voice that sounded like Derek, that never let her forget that they weren’t actually blood related - it was loud in her head now. Pressuring her to just go there, just knock, just let herself in and maybe indulge her imagination a little. 

_ Nothing has to happen,  _ it reassured her,  _ it’ll just make for nice material for later.  _

She shook the pervertedness of that from her head. The clock at the top of the stairs did read 8 and if they didn’t get out soon, Derek would be late. Casey couldn’t have that.  _ I’m just helping my reputation as a good influence _ , she told herself. No second agenda. 

Striding back confidently to his door, she paused, hand posed to knock. Her nerves were getting the best of her. But this was school. This was important. She knocked. 

There was a soft snort of unconscious acknowledgement. She took that as her cue to enter. She pushed her way in quietly, much more quietly than she would have only two days ago, and took her time making way to Derek’s bed. The sheets and blankets were a skewed mess, wrapped around his torso and one leg, his other half bare. He was wearing just his boxers and the sheets were the same color as the ones from her fantasy last night. She tried hard not to notice. 

The halo of messy knotted hair circled his head and his breathing was deep. He looked so peaceful. No evidence of the asshole who had made her life hell for the last two years. But the light casting on his skin, the slow rise and fall of his chest, the way his muscles rippled as he shifted in his sleep - all evidence of the man who’d started making her life much more complicated in the last few months. 

She was idling, taking more time than she should for the excuse she’d given herself to intrude. She steeled herself and tentatively grabbed his shoulder, giving him a soft shake. So gentle, so unnecessarily gentle.

“Derek? Derek, we’re going to be late for school,” her voice shook and she scolded herself silently, speaking louder and firmer this time, “Derek Venturi, if you make me late, I swear I’ll--”

But she was cut off when Derek let out a soft moan. Such a small noise, so innocent, but not the way Casey heard it. She stood still, and held her breath as Derek rolled his hips in his sleep. His blanket shifted and revealed his morning hard-on. Her heart stuttered and she did what Casey McDonald did best. She overreacted.

“Der-ek!” She was shouting now, hands up and as far off of him as they could get. She could feel herself getting pink in the face, “Derek! Get your lazy butt out of bed!”

Derek woke up with a start. His vision was blurry, but he could make out a slender pink shape beside his bed. Judging from the loud nonsense it was making, he felt he could safely assume it was Casey. 

Casey glared as Derek rolled onto his side, body now completely freed of the sheet. He propped himself up on his elbow and squinted up at her with a sour expression. Casey did her best to keep her eyes on his face and not his incredibly obvious erection. Derek did his best to stay cool and appear confident. Neither of them failed to notice her pink cheeks or his red ears.

“Casey. I’m a senior,” his voice was gravelly, thick from sleep, and it sent a shiver up Casey’s spine, “It’s only a matter of time til we graduate. I’m going to enjoy oversleeping and getting to school late while I still can.”

He flopped onto his back and rubbed the palms of his hands into his eyes.

“You could join me.” 

He’d meant it as a joke, but he was groggy and horny and his voice was a rumble in his chest and it all came off a lot more sexual than he’d really intended. He could almost feel Casey get tense, heard the snort of disbelief and the ruffle of her skirt as she turned on her heel. He rolled his eyes from under his hands and laughed quietly.

“Just a joke, Space Case. Just a joke.”

There was a heavy moment of silence."

“Very funny,” she scoffed, from the doorway. She still hadn't left. She was definitely going to be late for school at this rate.

“Seriously, Casey, I'm not getting up. I'm totally good just staying in bed all day. You should give it a try sometime. Might help you chill out.” 

Still silence from Casey. Derek was starting to feel tension and it wasn't helping his already alert dick. He winced as it twitched in his boxers, silently praying Casey wouldn't notice. She probably did, though, considering it was Casey. He peeked out from under his hands to where she was standing. She was leaning against the doorframe with an almost dazed look in her eyes. She was staring at him, gaze sweeping over his body openly. She clearly thought he couldn't see her. His hard cock pulsed and he knew it was more obvious and he knew she would notice. He waited for a reaction. As she watched it happen, her tongue seemingly subconsciously swept along her lips. Her fingers tightened on the wood of his door and her cheeks brightened. Her stare darted back up to look at his face. He looked back at her, unabashed. Her mouth dropped open for a second and she leaned toward him ever so slightly as though to whisper something.

Instead she snapped her mouth shut and without another word, she stepped out of his room, slamming the door behind her. He quietly groaned and palmed himself through his boxers. If the way she looked at him was any indication, she definitely wanted him. And he could work with that.

  
In the hall, Casey squeezed her eyes shut and tried hard to convince herself that hadn't gotten as far out of hand as it obviously had. But it did and they both knew it. Her theory was confirmed. Derek definitely wanted her. And she had to work extra hard not to make sure nothing would happen. No matter how much her base desires wanted.


	3. The Rest of Tuesday Was Uncomfortably Eventful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up? Oh nothing, just slamming through this fic suddenly. I almost immediately failed to stay to the plan and decided there needed to be more to Tuesday. So here's that. 
> 
> AND we're moving right along!

The rest of Tuesday was manageable. Casey kept her distance from Derek and he didn't pester or heckle her at all. Maybe they could skate right by the incident from the morning and just coexist peacefully until graduation. It was a lovely fantasy, but Casey could already see the metaphorical  storm clouds brewing on the horizon.

Throughout the afternoon, she caught Derek watching her; in the hallway, in the cafeteria, everywhere she went, she felt his eyes on her. And it wasn't just her imagination. She would glance up from whatever she was doing and they would lock eyes. He had a gleam in his eye and a smug look on his face. He was scheming, she could feel it. It was infuriating. Casey, in retaliation, refused to let him distract her. She went about her day with her head held high and her shoulders back, her books held tight to her chest as she practiced her steady breathing techniques. She would not let him under her skin.

That plan fell through the second they go home. He made no effort to stay out of her space. On multiple occasions, she found herself wedged between him and the wall, the couch, the kitchen counter. And every time it happened, she'd freeze up and he'd pull his tongue along his teeth the way he did when he felt he'd won an argument or sufficiently annoyed her. The whole act was as far from subtle as possible and she was terrified the rest of the family would notice. But without the context of the last two days, it looked no different than any other time Derek aimed to piss her off. So he kept sliding up behind, invading her space, and being way too close without ever actually touching her.

After what could very well be the tenth time it happened, this time cornering her against the wall between the dining room and kitchen, she lost her patience. With an aggressive whine of his name, she tried to shove him away from her. He braced himself for it and leaned into her push. She kept her arms locked so he couldn't get closer, but now they were touching and he looked about ready to laugh out loud. She could feel herself blushing and quickly dropped her hands. Considering the fact that she was what had been holding him up, that was a mistake. His eyes went wide as he tipped toward her, hands snapping up to catch the wall on either side of her to keep himself from slamming into her.

Now they both froze, eyes locked, faces only a foot apart, his arms framing her in. It was immediately much more tense and intimate. He broke eye contact to stare at her mouth. She tried hard not to watch him wet his lips as he looked at hers. She tried hard not to notice how dark his eyes were when he looked back up. She tried very hard to ignore the way her body flooded with heat as his breath ghosted against her cheek.

For a moment, they were in their own bubble and anything could happen. The bubble was burst as Lizzie and Edwin thundered down the stairs, Marti scampering after, all three of them shouting.

Derek pulled away from her like he was burned. He moved across the room in three quick strides, throwing himself into his chair and turning all of his attention on the TV. Edwin turned his yelling toward Derek about what they were watching, Lizzie and Marti following him to the couch.

No one noticed as Casey fled upstairs to her room. No one, but Derek. He heard her door slam and for a moment, let his imagination run wild. Would she be pacing the floor in frustration? Would she be laid out on her bed, trying to calm down. Would she think about him and touch herself? Would she even make it to the bed before she did? He imagined her slumped against her door, shirt pulled up under her chin and pants unbuttoned, one hand cupping her breast through her little black sports bra, the other shoved into her hopefully matching black panties. He wondered if she'd ever tasted her own juices and saw her do so in his fantasy.

He was working himself up to a point where if he stuck around much longer, things would get pretty awkward real quick. Ignoring Edwin’s squawking, he threw the remote to Marti as he vaulted up the stairs and made for his own room. He paused in the hallway, staring at Casey's door hungrily. All his questions could be answered right in that moment. All he had to do was knock. He crept closer, ear turned to better hear. The sounds from downstairs echoed through the hall, burying any noises. So he moved even closer.

He stopped right outside her door, resting his forehead gently against it, the cool wood grain a relief on his flushed skin. He could feel his cock getting hard as he imagined that she was right there, just on the other side of the door, teasing her clit and trying not to moan his name. The hallway felt hotter and his head was spinning and there was still no noise from in her room. The moment passed and he stepped back to his room, opening and closing his door quietly. As he started shrugging off his clothes before falling into bed, he pressed his palm firmly against his hard on. Something was going to happen soon and there were only two ways this thing might end - very badly or very very well.


	4. On Wednesday Things Got More... Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey took advice she maybe shouldn't have and Derek let his dick get in the way of logic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo look at this updating! I'm pretty sure this is a good chapter, but y'all can let me know what you think. I know I suck for not updating more regularly, but this is the best I can do and I really hope that okay and that it's worth the wait.

Wednesday morning found the impossible happening. Casey McDonald had decided to skip school and was still in bed. She lay there and listened as the rest of the family went about their routine. She heard the regular scramble for breakfast, her mom and George leaving for work, her siblings leaving for school, and then silence. If she listened extra hard, she could hear the telltale muffled snoring from Derek’s room. She wondered if he was going to stay home all day, too. What would they do if they had the house to themselves? Her mind supplied some detailed suggestions that made her cringe in response. 

She lay in bed and tried to sort through her thoughts from the last few days logically. 

To start, she had to acknowledge that this hadn't started just over the last few days. If she was being honest with herself, it had been months now. She wasn't sure when it started - maybe he touched her differently one day or maybe he gave her that typical Derek look and it meant something new. She couldn't say. But for months, she's been more self conscious around him. She worried about his opinion when she got dressed in the morning. She was hyper aware every time he touched. She noticed how often he commented on how she looked and went out of his way to touch her. 

Again for the sake honesty, she had to admit she knew she wasn't alone in this shift. Derek definitely looked at her differently. He stood closer than necessary and made a point to lean toward her when he talked. His jokes were more suggestive than they used to be and if he won an argument or annoyed her just right, he would look at her like the wolf who caught the lamb. He had never been able to hide the way his ears always flushed red when he was thinking dirty things about a girl, he still couldn't when it happened as they fought. It was a miracle none of the family noticed the change.

Casey let out a quiet groan and for a minute just focused on the soft sounds from Derek's room. There was the occasional snuffle that told her he was still asleep. She wondered how he would feel if he knew she'd taken his advice and chosen to stay home. She thought about him rolling around his bed with his early morning erection. She imagined seeing him glowing just like yesterday, but instead of standing awkwardly in the doorway, just… crawling into bed with him.

Casey ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Thinking about him was messing with her head. She was warm all over and she was slick and she wanted to relieve the tension. 

Derek had been wrong as usual - staying home was not helping her relax. 

Casey slid out of bed and stripped out of her clothes, wrapping a towel around her chest. A shower might help clear her head. And if not, they did have a detachable shower head she'd been wanting to try.

Creeping quietly across the hall so as to avoid waking Derek, Casey made her way to the bathroom. Once inside, she hung her towel, brought the water to a nice warm temperature, and stepped into the tub. The spray of water along her body helped to soothe the restlessness under her skin and the weight of her hair as it grew wet helped ground her. She took her time rubbing herself down, running the washcloth over every inch. She was as meticulous about showering as with all other aspects of her life. As she rinsed the conditioner from her hair, she contemplated her situation. She was still horny and she could just go for a quick orgasm in her bedroom before going about her day. Or...

She pulled the shower head from its resting place and ran the hot stream along her shoulders, her chest, her stomach, guiding the nozzle down to the gap between her thighs. Pulling one foot up to rest against the tub edge and leaning back against the wall, she cautiously let the warm water run over her outer lips before spreading them with her other hand. The shower spray hit her clit dead on and she let out a loud gasp and a groan as it sent a quake through her. She braced herself more, angled the shower head in between her lips, and let the water pummel against her clit and pussy. She was unintentionally vocal, gasping and whining as she arched her hips to get an even better angle.

Derek, in his bedroom, woke to the sound of the shower running. Glancing at his bedside clock, he saw that it was too late for anyone else to be home. What he said yesterday morning crossed his mind and he lay there for a moment, floored by the idea that Casey had listened to him. It then dawned on him that this meant that they likely had the house to themselves. 

Oh, how would they ever pass the time. He listened to the splash of water against skin and thought about Casey, only home because of what he said, drenched and naked only feet away.

There was a sound, a noise that wasn't just water, but a human sound. Derek couldn't let himself believe it was what he thought it was. But there it was again - a very clear moan from the bathroom. Derek remembered then that they had just installed a new pull away shower head and his imagination immediately went wild. Before he was sure of what he was doing, he was vaulting out of bed and still in just his boxers, he scurried toward the bathroom to hear her better.

He stopped just outside the door. He could hear her panting and whining and could hear the muted splatter of water buried against skin. He was solidly hard in his boxers, a firm tent on his groin. He was drawn to her. He wanted so badly to let himself in. He craved to touch her, to make her moan like that, but only for him. With bravery and stupidity only found in horny men, he slid closer to the door.

 

“Casey?”

 

He heard her gasp clearly and the sound of the clattering shower head as she presumably threw it away from her. 

 

“Casey,  you're pretty loud, did you know that?” He paused and then in a thicker voice, “You don't have to stop.”

 

There was no answer from the other side of the door, but he could hear the soft sounds of the shower curtain rustling. The shower was still running, the spray audibly hitting the ceramic basin of the bathtub.

 

“Case, if you want, I could help you with that. I know you stayed home because of me. I would love to… love to give you a good reason.”

 

There was a soft whine from inside the room, then a squeak as the faucet head turned. With the shower turned off, the house was quiet. Derek could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he listened to Casey shuffle around the bathroom. As the doorknob turned, he rested his forearm on the doorframe so that when Casey opened the door he was only inches from her face. She startled and the towel wrapped around her nearly fell. He watched her adjust it intently before returning his attention to her face.

She was pink - from the warm water or embarrassment he couldn't tell. Her eyes were like hot coals, burning with anger and she was pursing her lips like she was about to scold him. He drew his free hand to her face, gently resting the tip of his thumb on her lower lip, cupping her chin. She froze and stared up at his face, gaze darting from feature to feature, as though fully taking him in. Flushing bright red, she licked her lips slowly, the tip of her tongue brushing the tip of his thumb. He let out a grunt of frustration and leaned in closer, shifting his palm to her jaw and bringing their faces closer together to kiss. In a blink, Casey's head was rearing back and smashing against his nose in an aggressive headbutt. He let out a sharp yowl as she dove under his arm and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. 

Swearing loudly, Derek ran a finger over his nose and could already feel swelling. He stared aghast after her, feeling like an idiot standing in the hall wearing only his boxers and his shame. 

With a final curse, he went to his room, also slamming the door behind him. This time it was Casey who turned her music up too loud. Neither left their room for hours, Derek stewing in his self pity and Casey doing god knows what. He wasn't going to force himself on her if she didn't want him. If she really wanted something, she'd have to do it herself. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop being himself, teasing her, getting in her business, but he wouldn't try to kiss her again unless she made a move.

He rolled over on his bed and pulled the sheets over his head. A few hours of sleep might help him cool off.


End file.
